KyleNinja3970
KyleNinja3970, is an All-Star, and currently competing Ninja Warrior of Roblox competitor. Early Tournaments 1-4 KyleNinja3970 first competed in Tournament 1. Kyle was doing fine, as he breezed through the course. Until he reached the Rope Climb, where he undershot the rope. Kyle was the first ever runner of Ninja Warrior of Roblox, and if he cleared the first stage, he would have been the first to clear the first stage. He returned for Tournament 2, and breezed through the first stage by clearing with a tournament high of 34.8 seconds left. In the second stage, there were no problems and he cleared with the third fastest time, 32.3 seconds left. In the third stage, he was doing good up until the Floating Boards where he rushed and unfortunately missed the fourth board. Despite his performance in Tournament 2, Kyle had a low number, having number 3, but despite this, he cleared with even more time than Tournament 2, having 36.6 seconds left. In the second stage, he was fast forwarded, but it was shown he cleared with 20.6 seconds left. In the third stage, he was fast forwarded again, but it was shown that he cleared the third stage. In the final stage, he quickly went up the Heavenly Ladder and had a seamless transition to the Double G-Rope. Even though he took a small pause in between the transfer on the second rope, he still managed to clear the Final Stage and was the third to achieve Kanzenseiha with 0.8 seconds left. In Tournament 4, Kyle was expected to do great, due to his speed and his previous success, and it seemed that he was still able to handle the new renewal, as he cleared the first stage with 13.9 seconds remaining. In the second stage, despite struggling on the Salmon Ladder, he was able to get all the way to the Spider Walk before missing the first ledge. Later Tournaments 5-7 Kyle was again someone anticipated to clear, as he had number #98. Despite the difficult stage 1, he was successfully able to clear with 24.5 seconds remaining. He returned to the second stage hoping to clear but unlike last time, he was the last man standing. Unfortunately, he tried an unorthodox method on the Spider Walk and was one of the many to fail it. In the Tournament 6, he had number #99, his highest number yet. He was anticipated to be the first to make it to the then unattempted third stage. Shockingly though, he failed the rolling boulder and that ended his first stage clear streak. Due to his failure in the last tournament, in Tournament 7 he had number #90. Despite missing his first attempt on the Great Wall, he was able to get up it on his second and he cleared the first stage with 15.6 seconds left and returned back to prior form. In stage 2, he was finally able to clear the second stage for the first time since tournament 3 with 3 seconds remaining. In the third stage, he was able to beat the Rumbling Dice, but on the Skittles Grasp, he fell trying to get to the last skittle. String of First Stage Failures (8-Present) Since his Stage Three appearance in Tournament 7, Kyle has failed the First Stage every time he's competed since. In Tournament 8, he was hoped to clear, but unfortunately he failed the Ramp Climb as he couldn't make it to the third ramp. This is the worst Kyle had ever done up until that point. In Tournament 9, he was fast forwarded, but it was shown that he was able to beat the Ramp Climb. However, his luck ran out on the Jumping Spider as he slipped off the 2nd ledge. This is the first time Kyle has had consecutive stage 1 failures. In Tournament 10, he again hoped to beat the first stage. He was able to beat the Step Pillar, an obstacle he completed in Tournament 6, but he was unable to beat the Hanging Orbs as he was unable to make the jump to the fifth orb. In Tournament 11, he did even worse than in Tournament 8, failing the step on the Step Pillar, an obstacle he cleared last tournament. In Tournament 12, he did much better than last time, beating the Dome Pillar and Hanging Orbs, but he was unable to get into the Jumping Spider and failed there. In the next tournament, Kyle recieved a much lower number, #83, and even though he had a lower number, he did much better than before, as he got past the Jumping Spider. He also had a quite fast pace. His luck ran out after he got to the Bungee Bridge and he failed on the 2nd bungee. In Tournament 14, he returned and with an even lower number, #76. Even though he was able to beat the Bungee Bridge, he failed the Jumping Spider in the same way as tournament 12. In Tournament 15, he had the same number as in tournament 10; number 96. He was unable to make it back to the Jumping Spider and he failed on the third pillar on the Pillars of Doom. In Tournament 16, Kyle received #82, a drop from #96 he got last time. Kyle would unfortunately fail the Rolling Boulder, failing it for the first time since Tournament 6. Results Category:Competitors Category:Grand-Champions Category:All-Stars